petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wikia Quiz: PTC KNOWLEDGE TEST
Write a description about your program here. Do not add or remove any headers on this page or lines from the infobox template. (Leave them blank only.) Note: If you are going to use the standard layout on an existing page, please use "View Source" instead of directly copying the rich text currently displayed by default here. If you continue to encounter any issues, add the tag on the first line of the page to contact an administrator. WARNING: Before you post ANYTHING on this wiki, you MUST read the rules and policies. Failure to follow them may result into a warning. If it continues, a ban may be possible. Instructions This is the petit computer basic knowledge quiz. I've decided to put it here for now so users can view it. Answer the questions, then submit your answers to me. I haven't numbered the quiz so make sure to answer the questions in the same order they are seen. After the questions are submitted I will review the answers and then grade you. This is to test where you are at with your basic knowledge of PTC. This is just for fun and to see where you're at so don't get caught up if you find you don't know everything. Changelog Write what has changed between versions. Use the format below. Version 1.1.0 *Major Update Version 1.0.1 *Minor Update Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Future Plans Change it to a proper html/java/php quiz. Then post it somewhere. The link will be posted here. Videos and Screenshots Post screenshots and/or videos of your program here. Try using the gallery or slideshow widgets located on the right sidebar. Download I know what petit computer is Yes no I am familiar with what the words BASIC means yes no I like to program, and am good at it yes no I know what a variable is Yes no The correct way to assign 5 to the variable named 'hello' is -hello is 5 -hello+5 -hello=5 hello become 5 -give hello 5 the correct way to subtract 2 from the variable named 'hello' is hello=hello-2 hello-2 take away 2 with hello take hello 2 away hello-=2 the correct way to create a sprite is with spritecreate spritemake sprite is now let there be sprite sprite=1 spset the correct way to move a sprite is with movesprite spofs spanim spset when using spset on a sprite. it's position is changed to 0, 0 again true false when I write a program in petit computer I should plan it first true false inside petit computer I am allowed to use whatever words i want for variables true false if I want a subroutine I have to put : after the name like this 'mysubroutine:' true false a subroutine is a thing i can jump to using: jumpto (linenumber) goto (linenumber) gosub (linenumber) go (linenumber) gosub @nameofroutine if I want to pass the petit computer knowledge test I should read the function guide true false arrays are important in games that are complicated true false when I use gpset I am writing pixels to a grp file reading pixels from a grp file writing pixels to the screen only writing files to a grp image file only both writing pixels to a grp and to the screen A program syntax and knowing the syntax is important true false the word array means a group of variables strings numbers map coordinates memory box all of the above only variables and strings to be elite at programming in petit computer I must memorize all the commands true false using print i can draw text to the screen true false using print I can make a complete game with only print true false using print and input I can make a complete game true false using print and input and gosub and subroutines and if and else statements I can make a complete game true false using print and input and gosub and subroutines and if and else statements and variables I can make a complete game true false using only circle commands and input commands I can make a complete game true false if I use append inside petit computers command line it will always add the program to the end of my code add the program to the start of my code mess a program up if i merge it with another one make my program easier to build not help me at all if I press select while a program is running it will make it go faster be better look cool stop running the correct way to save a file is: A save Prg:filename B save "PRG:Filename C save "PRG:FILENAME D only the middle two E only the first one using load with SPU's will always A replace what is loaded B I dont know C load new sprites D A and C making an os is good false true depends on your view it is important to use comments in my code true false using comments in my code slows petit computer down true false License Apply a license here. Read more about it on Petit_Computer_Wiki:Licenses. If you choose not to apply a license, simply leave "No license applied as of now." under this header. Notes Anything else that needs to be noted such as bugs, appends, special instructions, etc. Credits List anyone who worked on this game. *'Your Username' - Contribution(s) __NOWYSIWYG__